Swat-bot
|Inne media= *Archie Comics *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' |Twórca=Doktor Robotnik |Płeć=Brak (przyjmuje się, że mężczyzna) |Rasa=Robot |Wiek= |Oczy= *Czerwone (zwykły) *Niebieskie (Hover-Swat) |Wzrost= |Waga= |Futro= |Pancerz= *Czarny (zwykły) *Czerwono-szary (Hover-Swat) *Czarno-niebieski (dowódca) *Ciemnozielony lub pomarańczowy (pojazd) |Inne nazwy= *Peace-Bot *Swat-Butt |Dubbing ang.= *Frank Welker (Heads or Tails) *Jim Cummings |Zdolności = *Zwiększona wytrzymałość *Strzelanie laserami *Posługiwanie się bronią *Pilotowanie maszyn *Latarka *Skanery ciepła *Telekomunikacja *Latanie (Hover-Swat) *Transport (Swat-bot/Hover Unit) |Przynależność = Doktor Robotnik }} Swat-bot – robot pojawiający się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to masowo produkowany trzon armii Doktora Robotnika, którego głównym zadaniem jest pilnowanie porządku w Robotropolis, oraz walka z Freedom Fighters. Opis Standardowy thumb|left|Standardowe Swat-boty podczas strzelania Standardowy Swat-bot to humanoidalny robot o czarnym pancerzu. Posiada kopulastą głowę z wystającym kolcem i czerwonym wizjerem. Są to najbardziej powszechne modele Swat-botów. Potrafią mówić, oraz wyposażone są w szereg narzędzi. Ich bronią jest działko laserowe, wmontowane w nadgarstek. Posiadają także wbudowane w palce wskazujące latarki, a także komunikatory w nadgarstkach, które pozwalają im obsługiwać inne maszyny albo kontaktować się z innymi Swat-botami. Oprócz tego mogą włączyć specjalne skanery ciepła, które pozwalają im wykrywać żywe istoty na podstawie temperatury ich ciała. thumb|left|Standardowe Swat-boty posługujące się latarkami Standardowe Swat-boty zwykle pełnią funkcję żołnierzy, ale posiadają też inne zdolności. Potrafią pilotować pojazdy takie jak Hover Unit i Mega Muck Unit, a także obsługiwać różne maszyny i urządzenia Doktora Robotnika. Niekiedy dzierżą broń, taką jak karabiny laserowe lub takie, które emitują ogłuszające fale uderzeniowe. Są dość wytrzymałe i zwykle potrafią przetrwać większość ataków, z wyjątkiem Super Spinu. Czasami mogą funkcjonować normalnie nawet kiedy ich pancerz jest uszkodzony czy przebity na wylot. Nie są jednak wodoodporne i dość szybko psują się przy kontakcie z wodą. Obejmuje je również specjalna procedura, zgodnie z którą kiedy wykryją Sonica porzucają swoje dotychczasowe zajęcia i skupiają się na schwytaniu lub zlikwidowaniu jeża. Hover-Swat thumb|left|Hover-Swat Ulepszona wersja standardowych Swat-botów. Posiadają czerwone głowy, które w kształcie są płaskie i odchylone do tyłu, oraz węższe, niebieskie wizjery. Ich ciała są szaro-niebieskie. Nie posiadają nóg, a zamiast tego wmontowane są w czerwono-czarno-szary pojazd przypominający skuter. Hover-Swat potrafią się komunikować, posiadają wbudowane w nadgarstki działa laserowe, a dodatkowo potrafią latać bardzo szybko dzięki swoim pojazdom. Dodatkowo ich pojazdy wyposażone są w znacznie większe reflektory, które pozwalają im wykrywać wrogów. Dowódca thumb|Dowódca Swat-botów Specjalny model Swat-bota, który funkcjonuje jako dowódca pozostałych jednostek Swat-botów, pod komendą Doktora Robotnika. Przypomina standardowy model, ale jest nieco potężniejszy w budowie i posiada czarno-niebieską kolorystykę. Swat-bot/Hover Unit thumb|Krzyżówka Swat-bota z Hover Unit Hybryda Swat-bota z Hover Unit, która funkcjonuje jednocześnie jako pojazd i indywidualny robot. Ten model Swat-bota pojawia się w pomarańczowym lub niebieskim kolorze pancerza. Składa się z kokpitu do którego podczepione są dwa ramiona i dwie nogi. Od spodu kokpitu odstaje także działko laserowe, która pozwala tym Swat-botom strzelać. Roboty te mogą biegać na dwóch nogach, lub zwijać się w kształt pojazdu na kółkach, czy też latać na specjalnych platformach. Mogą być także pilotowane od środka. Podobnie jak standardowe Swat-boty, wyposażone są w latarki w palcach. Historia Przeszłość W przeszłości Swat-boty znane były jako Peace-Boty. Zostały stworzone przez ministra wojny królestwa Mobotropolis, Juliana i przyczyniły się do zwycięstwa owego państwa w Wielkiej Wojnie. Po wojnie pełniły funkcję policyjną w Mobotropolis. W roku 3224 Julian przybrał imię Doktora Robotnika i przeprogramował Swat-boty, tak aby odpowiadały tylko na jego rozkazy. Roboty pełniły funkcję głównej siły uderzeniowej podczas wojskowego puczu, którym Doktor Robotnik zapewnił sobie władzę w Mobotropolis, przemianowenego potem na Robotropolis. Przez kolejne lata Swat-boty pilnowały porządku w Robotropolis, a także walczyły z różnymi grupami Freedom Fighters. Sezon pierwszy thumb|Swat-boty wyposażone w broń laserową W odcinku Sonic Boom Sally przechwyciła zielony Swat-bot-pojazd i za jego pomocą wjechała do hangaru Stealthbotów. Tam po pewnym czasie pomarańczowe Swat-boty-pojazdy wykryły Antoine i zaczęły atakować Freedom Fighters. W trakcie pościgu złapały Cata i przyprowadziły go do Doktora Robotnika. Później zwykły Swat-bot przeniósł Hover Unitem pojmanego Cata do więzienia, gdzie miał oczekiwać na robotyzację. Gdy Sonic wkroczył do więzienia, Swat-boty zaczęły do niego strzelać. Później zaatakowały go po raz kolejny, gdy chciał wrócić po Cata. W odcinku Sonic and Sally Swat-boty pilnowały fabryki w Robotropolis, w której były również produkowane. Dwa Swat-boty pilotowały także Hover Unit wyposażony w skanery ciepła. Gdy skaner je zaalarmował, roboty zignorowały go, twierdząc iż ciepło pochodziło z fabryki. Później Swat-boty-pojazdy znajdujące się w fabryce wykryły Sonica i zaczęły go ścigać, ale jeż zrzucił na nie tony złomu. Później Sonic musiał uciekać przed kolejnymi Swat-botami, wykorzystując w tym celu pierścień. Z kolei Sally została złapana pod fabryką przez Swat-boty. Później dwa Swat-boty pilnowały celi w której znajdował się Sallybot. Gdy Sonic zaczął imitować głos Robotnika, Swat-boty oddaliły się. Znacznie później Swat-bot pilotujący Hover Unit zaatakował Knothole Freedom Fighters na ulicach Robotropolis, ale jego pojazd zostały rozerwany przez liny z hakiem. Inny Swat-bot pilotujący Hover Unit wysiadł ze swojego pojazdu aby zbadać rzucony na ziemię kamień, ale wtedy Bunnie związała jego nogi, oraz razem z Rotorem przechwyciła pojazd. W odcinku Ultra Sonic Snively wezwał Swat-boty aby złapały Sonica i Sally, którzy chcieli sabotować robotyzer. Inna grupa Swat-botów eskortowała zrobotyzowanych pracowników w metrze do Crystal Mine. Gdy Freedom Fighters uciekali do metra, Swat-boty próbowały ich złapać. W Crystal Mine roboty nadzorowały wydobycie Energy Crystal. Dwa Swat-boty pilnujące wejścia do żurawia wyciągającego kryształ strzeliły w Sonica, ale ich pociski odbiły się z powrotem i trafiły roboty. Później wiele Swat-botów było zaangażowanych w próby zatrzymania Dinobota, którego przechwycili Freedom Fighters. Ostatecznie udało im się spacyfikować maszynę, obezwładniając ją linami. Swat-boty próbowały potem złapać intruzów, ale ci zdążyli uciec. thumb|left|Swat-boty w Madze W odcinku Sonic and the Secret Scrolls grupa Swat-botów towarzyszyła Doktorowi Robotnikowi i Snively'emu w podróży do Magi, gdzie były obecne podczas zasadzki na Freedom Fighters, która miała na celu odebrać im Secret Scroll. Swat-boty podążały potem za Robotnikiem i Snivelym, tropiąc Sonica. Zostały później zdmuchnięte z klifu przez studnię wiatru Breath of Mobius i najpewniej zniszczone, podcza gdy Robotnik i Snively przetrwali, oraz wspięli się z powrotem na klif. W odcinku Super Sonic dwa Swat-boty-pojazdy pilnowały wejścia do fabryki, w której pracowały Tech-Boty. Sonic odwrócił potem ich uwagę, umożliwiając Sally wejście do środka. Po tym jak Tech-Boty uruchomiły alarm po wykryciu Sally, pojedynczy Swat-bot zaczął ścigać księżniczkę i dotarł za nią do Forbidden Zone. Został tam zniszczony przez strażnika. Później inny Swat-bot został wysłany przez Doktora Robotnika w celu oczyszczenia wejścia do fortecy w Forbidden Zone. Swat-bot zdołał odtrącić od siebie mackę, która próbowała go wciągnąć do pobliskiego zbiornika, ale został potem zmiażdżony przez wejście do fortecy. Gdy Doktor Robotnik wrócił do swojej bazy z komputerem Lazaara, Swat-bot z jego rozkazu złapał teleportowaną Sally. Gdy jednak inny Swat-bot próbował obezwładnić Bunnie, został przez nią kopnięty i powalony. Ostatecznie jednak Swat-bot strzelił w Bunnie z broni laserowej, która ją ogłuszyła. Swat-boty trzymały następnie Sally i Bunnie, do momentu w którym Doktor Robotnik zahipnotyzował je. Tymczasem Sonic próbował się przekraść do bazy Robotnika, ale został wykryty przez Swat-boty. Gdy te go ścigały, jeż rzucił za siebie ładunek wybuchowy, który zniszczył pościg. Po tym jak Sonic odebrał Robotnikowi komputer Lazaara, Swat-bot próbował strzelić w jeża z broni laserowej, ale Robotnik odepchnął go, ponieważ mógłby trafić w sam komputer. Pocisk przeciął linę podtrzymującą zbiorniki, które upadły na ziemię i odcięły zahipnotyzowanym Sally i Bunnie drogę pościgu za niebieskim jeżem. Swat-boty zostały potem wezwane aby zatrzymać Freedom Fighters przed ucieczką z bazy, ale zostały powalone przez Bunnie. thumb|Swat-boty prowadzące Antoine do robotyzacji W odcinku Sonic Racer Swat-boty pilnowały generatora mocy w Robotropolis. Jednakże Sonic uszkodził reflektory, za pomocą których wyszukiwały intruzów, a następnie zalał roboty wodą z kanalizacji. Później wiele Swat-botów było obecnych na ceremonii rozpoczęcia wyścigu w Robotropolis, podczas gdy pozostałe tradycyjnie patrolowały miasto. Kilka z nich pilotowało także różnokolorowe Hover Unit, które miały wziąć udział w wyścigu, głównie po to aby zniszczyć Sonica. W odcinku Hooked on Sonics dowódca Swat-botów towarzyszył Snively'emu w nadzorowaniu wycinki drzew, prowadzonej przez Shreddera, podczas gdy dwa Swat-boty pilotowały Hover Tank. Kiedy Sonic zaatkował Shreddera, dowódca Swat-botów kazał dwóm pilotom Hover Tank wycofać się, co ci uczynili, unikając tym samym zmiażdżenia przez Shreddera. Jednakże ich Hover Unit został zniszczony, a wkrótce i sam Shredder uległ destrukcji. Po powrocie do Robotropolis, Robotnik zrzucił swojego dowódcę Swat-botów w przepaść, za niekompetencję. Później dwa Swat-boty używały latarek do patrolowania ulicy, z której usłyszeli podejrzane sygnały. Znalazły wtedy jedynie zrobotyzowanego szczura. Później Swat-boty pilnowały Antoine, którego wcześniej pojmał Doktor Robotnik. Z rozkazu doktora zawiozły go do robotyzera, gdzie mieli przeprowadzić robotyzację. Z kolei dwa inne Swat-boty poleciały Hover Unitem, aby potwierdzić zniszczenie Sonica przez Sonic Radar. Na miejscu znalazły podartą rękawiczkę jeża, po czym odleciały z powrotem do Robotropolis. Kiedy Swat-boty umieściły Antoine w robotyzerze, Sonic wywabił je na zewnątrz i uratował swojego przyjaciela. Duża grupa Swat-botów przebywała w tym czasie z Doktorem Robotnikiem i Snivelym, nadzorując prace drugiego Shreddera. Gdy Sonic zaatakował, Swat-boty otoczyły jeża, a jeden z nich przekazał Robotnikowi karabin laserowy. Jednakże Antoine podał Sonicowi pierścień i jeż uciekł przed ogniem Swat-botów. Gdy Robotnik i jego roboty próbowali strzelić w jeża, trafili Sonic Radar, który uległ zniszczeniu. [[PLIK:Heads or Tails 156.png|thumb|left|Swat-boty w odcinku Heads or Tails]] W odcinku Sonic's Nightmare Sally, Bunnie i Antoine przebrali się za Swat-boty, zakładając pancerze które Rotor miał w swoim schowku. Grupa Swat-botów towarzyszyła także Snively'emu, pilotując Cloud Burster. Gdy na ich drodze pojawił się dym, Swat-boty zostały wysłane go zbadać. Po tym jak wróciły, kazały przebranym Antoine i Bunnie wracać na pozycje. Wtedy jednak Antoine niechcący upadł i stracił swój hełm. Bunnie próbowała walczyć ze Swat-botami, ale te przyłożyły do niej broń. Po wykryciu intruzów, inny Swat-bot aresztował także Sally, która włamała się do wnętrza Cloud Burstera. Swat-boty dojechały potem na Island of Nimbus, gdzie załadowały na Cloud Burster chemikalia. Gdy Sonic przybył na wyspę, roboty próbowały go zajść od tyłu, ale jeż wepchnął je do wody i tym samym zniszczył. W odcinku Warp Sonic Swat-bot przyleciał Hover Unitem do centrum sterowania ruchem w Robotropolis i skonfigurował maszynę. Po tym jak Sonic, Sally i Antoine sabotowali urządzenie, Swat-boty próbowały odciąć im drogę ucieczki w korytarzach. Roboty otoczyły bohaterów, ale tych uratował Griff, wciągając za ścianę korytarza. W odcinku Sub-Sonic Swat-boty zostały wysłane przez Robotnika do obrony platformy wiertniczej, na której znajdowały się Snake Probe. Sonic ominął jednak roboty i wbiegł do centrum sterowania platformą, które obsługiwał pojedynczy Swat-bot. Jeż wyrzucił Swat-bota siedzącego na krześle z dala od panelu sterowania. Swat-boty uległy potem zniszczeniu, gdy Sonic doprowadził do zawalenia się platformy. W odcinku Heads or Tails Swat-bot pilotował Hovercraft Doktora Robotnika, który wracał do Robotropolis. Później dwa Swat-boty stały na wejściu do bazy doktora i zaśmiały się, gdy drzwi zamknęły się przed Snivelym. Przybrały jednak poważną postawę, gdy Snively pokazał im swój pilot. Później Swat-boty ścigały Sonica i Tailsa na dachu budynku w Robotropolis, ale jeż uciekł im do szybu wentylacyjnego. W tym samym budynku, w jednym z pomieszczeń, Doktor Robotnik tłumaczył Swat-botom swój plan ujawnienia lokalizacji Knothole. Gdy Sonic i Tails wpadli do pomieszczenia, Swat-boty pochwyciły ich. Jednakże jeż zdołał się im wyrwać. Gdy Swat-boty otoczyły go na zewnątrz, Tails wyciągnął pierścień, dzięki któremu niebieski jeż uciekł z Robotropolis. Sezon drugi thumb|Hover-Swat przyprowadzające Sonica do Doktora Robotnika W odcinku Game Guy dwa Hover-Swat ścigały Ariego na Great Swamp. Zostały potem zwabione przez Sonica, który zwabił je do Sally i Tailsa. Uruchomili oni wtedy generator pola magnetycznego, który przyciągnął Swat-boty i zniszczył je. Sally zawiozła potem głowę jednego z Hover-Swatów do Rotora, który podłączył ją do swoich urządzeń. Bohaterowie poznali wtedy rozkazy Hover-Swata, który miał ścigać Ariego, ale nie łapać go - w celu zwrócenia uwagi Sonica i późniejszym zwabieniu go w pułapkę. Później Swat-boty przyprowadziły do Ariego jego zrobotyzowanych Freedom Fighters, a następnie, z rozkazu Doktora Robotnika aresztowały Ariego. Ich uwagę odwróciło jednak przybycie Dulcy i Sally, co dało Ariemu szansę na stratowanie robotów swoimi rogami. W odcinku Sonic Conversion Swat-boty pracowały przy Shriekbocie w hangarze Doktora Robotnika. Później dwa Hover-Swat schwytały Sonica, który dobrowolnie oddał się w ręce Robotnika. Roboty miały umieścić jeża w robotyzatorze, ale ten pobiegł i pociągnął je za sobą, a następnie cisnął nimi o pobliski panel sterowania, doprowadzając do ich zniszczenia. Później grupa Hover-Swat otoczyła Sonica, który wydawał się być złapany przez sir Charlesa. Roboty zrobiły następnie miejsce dla Shriekbota, którym Robotnik chciał osobiście zniszczyć jeża. W odcinku No Brainer Hover-Swat ścigały Sonica przez Robotropolis, ale wkrótce go zgubiły. Później Swat-boty prowadziły grupę Freedom Fighters do robotyzera, ale zostały pokonane przez Sonica. Nieco później zielony Swat-bot-pojazd wpuścił dwa Tech-Boty do celi dla osób oczekujących na robotyzację. W rzeczywistości za roboty przebrani byli Sally i sir Charles. Później grupa Swat-botów udała się ze Snivelym do Knothole, którego lokalizacja została ujawniona. Roboty włączyły swoje skanery ciepła i dzięki nim zlokalizowały ukrywających się w podziemnych schronie Knothole Freedom Fighters. Po tym jak Snively potraktował Freedom Fighters Memory Scramblerem, najprawdopodobniej odwołał Swat-boty. thumb|left|Hover-Swat w sali tronowej Mobotropolis W odcinkach Blast to the Past, Part 1 i Blast to the Past, Part 2 Hover-Swat patrolowały Robotropolis, gdy wykryły Sonica i Sally. Niebieski jeż zdołał przed nimi uciec, ale inna grupa tych robotów schwytała dwóch Freedom Fighters i zdążyła ich dostarczyć do robotyzera, zanim Sonic mógł ich uratować. Po tym jak Sonic i Sally użyli Time Stones by cofnąć się w czasie i zatrzymać Robotnika przed przejęciem władzy w Mobotropolis, przyjaźnie nastawione Hover-Swat powitały bohaterów w Mobotropolis. W tym samym czasie standardowe Swat-boty kończyły prace nad Destroyerem, który Robotnik miał zamiar wykorzystać przeciw miastu i całej planecie. W trakcie puczu Doktora Robotnika, dowódca Swat-botów wylądował w ogrodach pałacowych i wysłał Hover-Swat, aby otoczyły budynek i zabezpieczyły wszystkie wejścia. Część Hover-Swat wkroczyła do sali tronowej i otoczyła Króla, oraz Sonica, Sally i sir Charlesa. Sir Charles rzucił jednak w część robotów małe anteny, które doprowadziły do uszkodzenia ich systemów. Chuck odwrócił uwagę części Hover-Swatów, podczas gdy pozostałe ścigały Sonica i Sally. Udało im się ostatecznie złapać bohaterów, otaczając ich w małej chatce na obrzeżach miasta. Standardowe Swat-boty zaprowadziły potem Sonica i Sally do ich celi. Później Swat-boty towarzyszyły Robotnikowi w inspekcji schwytanych smoków. Po tym jak Sonic i Sally dostali się na pokład Destroyera, Swat-boty próbowały ich zatrzymać, ale zostały zamknięte przez niebieskiego jeża na wewnętrznym pokładzie. Zostały potem zniszczone razem z Destroyerem. Krótko potem grupa Swat-botów nadzorował proces roobtyzacji pierwszych mieszkańców Mobotropolis. Po robotyzacji nienazwanego obywatela, Swat-bot przeskanował go i podał Robotnikowi wyniki. Niedługo potem Sonic i Sally przybyli na ratunek. Swat-boty zaczęły strzelać do jeża, ale nie mogły go trafić. Sonic i młodsze wersje przyszłych Knothole Freedom Fighters uciekły na zewnątrz bazy Robotnika, gdzie znajdowały się liczne Swat-boty. Sonic i jego młodszy odpowiednik odciągnęli jednak uwagę robotów, przewracając część z nich i wywabiając z dala od pozostałych Freedom Fighters. Później liczne Swat-boty towarzyszyły Robotnikowi w trakcie pościgu za Soniciem i Sally, który zakończył się w chatce na obrzeżach Robotropolis. Swat-boty wkroczyły z doktorem do środka, ale okazało się że nikogo już tam nie było. thumb|Swat-boty wyposażone w broń z Mega Muckiem W odcinku Fed Up with Antoine Swat-bot wykrył w Robotropolis Antoine i próbował go aresztować, po tym jak Freedom Fighter przez przypadek przebił pancerz robota na wylot cegłą. Sonic zdołał jednak zabrać Antoine, a Swat-bot nie zdążył ich złapać. W odcinku Dulcy grupa Hover-Swat patrolowała Robotropolis, nieświadoma przemykających tuż pod nimi sir Charlesa, oraz Sonica. Roboty zostały potem wezwane do pościgu za Soniciem, którego wykryto. Hover-Swat goniły jeża, ale ten utworzył potem trąbę powietrzną, która zmieszała je razem z Mega Muck Unit i rozrzuciła. Później Hover-Swat miały zabrać Sonica, który został złapany w Mega Muck, w przezroczystej kapsule, ale zostały zamrożone przez Dulcy. Jakiś czas później, z rozkazu Robotnika, Swat-boty z Crystal Mine przyprowadziły zrobotyzowanego smoka, aby użyć na nim Mind Probe i odczytać jego wspomnienia. Swat-boty towarzyszyły także Robotnikowi na pokładzie jego Command Ship, w trakcie pościgu za Dulcy, Soniciem i Sally, którzy mieli ze sobą smoczej jao, w Deep Canyon. Później Swat-boty wyposażone w broń strzelającą Mega Muckiem i pilotujące Mega Muck Unit eskortowały smoczycę do robotyzera. Dwa Hover-Swat niosły ją także związaną między sobą. W pewnym momencie Sally i Dulcy zaatakowały ukryty Mega Muck Unit, a smoczyca zamroziła pilotujące go Swat-boty. Sonic przebiegł później między pieszymi Swat-botami i sprawił, że same zaczęły trafiać w siebie Mega Muckiem. Gdy drugi ukryty Mega Muck Unit miał wystartować, sir Charles podpiął jego podwozie do liny z hakiem, przez co to oderwało się od kadłuba i wyrzuciło siedzące wewnątrz Swat-boty na ziemię. Po tym jak Swat-boty same skleiły się Mega Muckiem, Dulcy zabrała Hover-Swatom smoczycę i odleciała. W odcinku Cry of the Wolf Swat-boty naprawiały testowy Doomsday Pod w Great Unknown. Później grupa Hover-Swat towarzyszyła Snively'emu w jego Hovercrafcie. Większośc z nich została zniszczona przez tornado Sonica, które zderzyło z nimi Doomsday Pod. Pozostałe Hover-Swat Snively wysłał w celu zbadania tuneli, w których ukrywała się Wolf Pack. Odnalazły one Sonica i Sally, których przyprowadziły na pokład Hovercraftu. Tam jednak Sonic uwolnił się i zniszczył roboty. thumb|left|Swat-boty odcinające Sonicowi drogę ucieczki w Drood Henge W odcinku Drood Henge liczne Swat-boty i Hover-Swat były zaangażowane w prace wykopaliskowe na terenie Drood Henge. Część z nich pilnowała wydobycia drugiego zwoju Drood Henge. Pozostałe wykryły Sonica i zaczęły się do niego skradać, lecz jeż został ostrzeżony przez Tailsa. Nagle Hover-Swat złapał lisa i zaprowadził go do Snively'ego. Po drodze lis zobaczył, jak jeden ze Swat-botów niósł skrzynię ze zwojem. Tymczasem Sonicowi udało się uciec przed ścigającymi go Swat-botami i dostać do namiotu Snively'ego. Złapał go tam i kazał mu wypuścić Tailsa, co Swat-boty uczyniły. Następnie musiały odejść, gdyż Snively został zmuszony do wydania im również takiego rozkazu przez Sonica. Swat-boty pilnowały potem wydobycia pierwszego Deep Power Stone, gdy do Drood Henge przybył Doktor Robotnik. Gdy Sonic i Tails wydobyli drugi Deep Power Stone, Hover Swat zaczęły ścigać jeża. Standardowe Swat-boty próbowały mu z kolei odciąć drogę ucieczki, ale jeż uciekł im wykorzystując moc pierścienia. Ostatecznie Hover-Swat otoczyły jeża z dala od Drood Henge, w pobliżu gejzerów z lawą. Tam jeż zniszczył drugi Deep Power Stone, który później okazał się fałszywką. Hover-Swaty miały aresztować jeża, ale ten został zabrany przez Dulcy. W odcinku Spyhog Swat-boty towarzyszyły Snively'emu w trakcie inspekcji jednej z fabryk w Robotropolis. Później kilka Hover-Swat i Hover Unit eskortowały Fuel Tankery dostarczające paliwo do Doomsday Machine. Uwagę większości z nich odwrócił Sonic, ale Hover-Swat otrzymały potem rozkaz powrotu od Snively'ego. Wykryły wtedy Sally, Antoine i Bunnie, którzy próbowali sabotować Fuel Tankery. Nie zdążyli ich jednak aresztować, ponieważ Sonic zabrał przyjaciół do studzienki kanalizacyjnej. Standardowe Swat-boty pilnowały w tym czasie wejścia do Doomsday Machine, ale nie wykryły Sally i Bunnie, które dostały się do środka na pokładzie Hover Unit. Inne Swat-boty pilnowały wejścia do bazy w Robotropolis, ale ich uwagę odwrócił Sonic. Gdy Antoine kręcił się potem wokół bazy, zauważył zbliżające się Hover-Swat i szybko wbiegł do środka. Nieco później Snively przesłuchiwał Antoine, ale gdy zjawił się Sonic aby uratować przyjaciela, wezwał Swat-boty aby złapały jeża. Swat-boty otworzyły ogień, lecz Sonic uciekł im i tym razem. Później Hover-Swat zostały wysłane do kryjówki sir Charlesa i aresztowały go za szpiegowanie Robotnika, a następnie przyprowadziły do Snively'ego. Gdy Sonic przybył Charlesowi na ratunek, Swat-boty próbowały go otoczyć, lecz zostały rozrzucone na ścianach przez tornado niebieskiego jeża. W odcinku The Doomsday Project liczne Hover-Swat pilnowały terenu Doomsday Machine. Gdy Freedom Fighters zaatakowali maszynę, pokazały Doktorowi Robotnikowi manekiny na spadochronach, które Freedom Fighters zrzucili w ramach dywersji. Później Hover-Swat areszotwały Polo i Dirka, którzy próbowali przedostać się do bazy. Po raz ostatni Hover-Swat zostały wezwane przez Doktora Robotnika, aby zatrzymać Sonica i Sally przed użyciem mocy Deep Power Stones. Roboty otoczyły ich i kazały oddać kamienie, lecz było zbyt późno. Po tym jak Sonic i Sally użyli mocy Deep Power Stones, zniszczyli Doomsday Machine oraz znajdujące się na jej terenie Swat-boty. W innych mediach Archie Comics thumb|SWATbot w komiksach W komiksach SWATboty funkcjonowały jako wojskowe badniki, które stworzył Doktor Ivo Robotnik. Pełniły wiele ról w armii, zarówno wśród piechoty jak i załogi pojazdów. Pierwsze Swat-boty zostały stworzone u schyłku Wielkiej Wojny, a później brały udział w wojskowym puczu Robotnika. Przez kolejnych 10 lat, SWATboty były główną siłą uderzeniową Doktora Ivo Robotnika. Po jego śmierci, wyszły z użytku i zostały wycofane ze służby. Kiedy Doktor Eggman przybył na Mobius Prime, wcielił w swoje szeregi potężniejsze od nich Shadowboty. Nowsze warianty SWATbotów zostały wykorzystane ponownie w 3237 roku, podczas wojny między Imperium Eggmana i Królestwem Acorn, ale wkrótce zastąpiły je Egg Pawny. Pozostałe SWATboty znalazły się na służbie u Mammotha Mogula. Po Super Genesis Wave SWATboty od początku były częścią Badnik Horde Doktora Eggmana, podczas jego wczesnych operacji oraz w trakcie inwazji na Królestwo Acorn. W pewnym momencie zostały jednak zastąpione przez nowsze Egg SWAT. Pozostałe SWATboty Doktor Eggman sprzedał swojej poprzedniej asystentce, Breezie the Hedgehog, u której roboty pracowały jako ochroniarze. Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog [[Plik:SWATbot.jpg|thumb|SWATbot w Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog]] W serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog SWATboty były badnikami które stworzył Doktor Ivo Robotnik. Byli jego główną siłą roboczą i żołnierzami, którzy pomogli ukraść mu wszystkie prezenty z Mobiusa w trakcie świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Każdy posiada tutaj indywidualny wygląd, którego cechą wspólną jest humanoidalna sylwetka. Sonic Underground [[Plik:Swatbot Sonic Underground.png|thumb|Swatbot w Sonic Underground]] W serialu Sonic Underground Swatboty pełnią podobną rolę co w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog, będąc mechaniczną policją i siłą wojskową Imperium Robotnika. Wyglądem przypominają jednak bardziej kosmicznych żołnierzy o fioletowo-czerwonej kolorystyce. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood [[Plik:Chronicles Swatbot.png|thumb|Swat Bot w Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood]] W grze Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Swat Boty pojawiają się jako przeciwnicy. Są tutaj przedstawieni jako stare badniki Doktora Eggmana, które przechwycił Klan Nocturnus. Wygląd Swat Botów jest tutaj zbliżony do oryginalnego projektu z serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Nadal posiadają czarną kolorystykę i czerwony wizjer, ale są potężniej zbudowane i posiadają więcej ostrych elementów. Ciekawostki *Nazwa Swat-botów jest nawiązaniem do wyspecjalizowanych jednostek policji, znanych jako SWAT (Special Weapons and Tactics), które funkcjonują w Stanach Zjednoczonych. *Głosu dowódcy Swat-botów z odcinka Blast to the Past, Part 1 udzielił Jack Angel. *W pilotażowym odcinku Heads or Tails Swat-boty posiadały szaro-białą kolorystykę, oraz chichotały z potknięć Snively'ego. Jednak w pozostałych odcinkach nie okazywały żadnych cech osobowościowych. Kategoria:Postacie z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny) Kategoria:Twórczość Robotnika (SatAM)